T'avais promis
by Macarousse
Summary: Les frères Halbig ne s'entendent plus. Fabian ne peut plus voir son aîné. Pourquoi ? Bon okay, résumé pourri, mais je sais pas bien les faire '--
1. Prologue

Il y a 9 ans...

_Johannes avait alors 9 ans, et Fabian 6.Johannes avait emmené son petit frère à l'aire de jeux.Fabian lui demanda de le pousser sur la balançoire.Fabian criait "Plus haut ! Plus haut !" et Johannes le poussait plus fort, mais pas trop, de peur qu'il tombe.Johannes regardait ailleurs, en continuant de pousser machinalement son frère, il entendit un petit "boum" et la balançoire revint à lui, mais sans Fabian.Johannes accourut vers son petit frère qui pleurait en se tenant le genou. Johannes s'excusa, pris Fabian dans ses bras et le consola."Dit Jo ..." demanda Fabian entre deux petits sanglots"Oui, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?" répondit doucement son grand frère"Est-ce que tu seras toujours là pour moi hein ?"Johannes sourit et répondit :"Bien sûr que oui, comme je te promet que c'est la dernière fois que j'te laisse tomber !"Fabian fit un grand sourire à son frère et se blottit contre celui-ci._

_De nos jours...10 novembre 2007_

_Ça fait bien longtemps que Fabian ne s'était pas blottit comme ça dans les bras de son frère.Il avait promis d'être toujours là pour lui, eh ben cette chute de la balançoire ne fut pas la seule fois où Johannes laissa tomber Fabian. Fabian encaissait les coups durs, un à un.Mais ce jour-là, ce fut la goutte qui fit déborder le vase.Fabian voulait faire comprendre à Johannes combien il l'avait fait souffrir, lui balancer tout ce qu'il avait sur le coeur, pour ne pas le haïr.La seule chose à laquelle il ne pense pas, c'est aux conséquences ..._


	2. Chapitre 1

Écouter Aux PortesFabi revenait du lycée (ou Gymnasium voir Realschule ça dépend) et écoutait du Green Day, Basket Case plus précisément.Il ne fut pas surpris, lorsqu'il rentra chez lui, de trouver sa maison vide.Ses parents ne rentraient pas avant 20 heure et Johannes devait certainement être avec sa conquête de la semaine.Il s'assit sur le canapé et alluma la télévision.Les programmes n'étant pas fameux à cette heure-ci (il était seulement 14h30), Fabian s'ennuya vite et éteignit le poste de télévision.Il se connecta sur MSN, personne, Fabi se résigna donc à faire ses devoirs.Il monta dans sa chambre et s'installa à son bureau. Il entreprit la résolution d'un problème de géométrie, il commençait à rédiger le début de sa démonstration lorsque des bruits étranges se firent entendre.Ce n'étaient pas n'importe quels bruits, c'étaient, comment dire ? Des bruits assez dérangeants (voyez le genre).

Fabi se boucha les oreilles et tenta malgré tout de se concentrer sur sa géométrie.

Les cris provenant de la chambre d'à côté s'amplifièrent et s'arrêtèrent soudainement.

Fabi se déboucha les oreilles et put entendre le grand bruit de claquage qui retentit, comme un coup de fouet ou une grosse gifle.

Étonné, il colla son oreille à la cloison pour en apprendre plus (l'isolation n'était pas fameuse).

Voici ce que sa curiosité lui appris :

"Nan, j'en ai marre ! A chaque fois tu me fais le coup !

Mais j'y peut rien !

Si ! A chaque fois ! J'aurais mieux fait d'écouter Lisa quand elle me disait que t'étais un bon à rien ! T'as qu'à le dire que tu en préférerais une autre !

Meuh nan, qu'est-ce qui te fait penser ça ?!

J'en suis sûre ! D'ailleurs, c'est pas une autre, mais un autre, j'me trompe ?

Ta gueule !

Ah ah, j'ai touché un point sensible, n'est-ce pas ? Mais avec ton attitude tu l'auras jamais...

Ferme-là j'te dit ! Casse-toi connasse !

Avec plaisir, amuse-toi bien avec ton p'tit ami, oh que suis-je bête, il s'ra jamais ton p'tit ami !"

Fabi n'en entendit pas plus, la conversation étant finie.

**N**éanmoins, ce qu'il avait entendu le laissa sur le cul, si je puis me permettre. En gros, lui, ce qu'il avait compris, c'est que son frère, eh bah il voulait pas baiser la gonzesse, du coup elle était pas contente et elle lui a dit un truc qu'il voulait pas entendre. Ce truc en question, c'est qu'il aime un mec, qu'il n'aura jamais apparemment**.L**a conclusion que Fabi tira de tout cela est celle-ci :" _Mon frère est PD..._ "**C**ette pensée résonna dans sa tête comme un agréable écho. Il voulait tellement se venger de son frère, le faire souffrir autant qu'il avait souffert. Et là, le jeune batteur tenait la solution, le déclic, l'élément déclencheur**.I**l sourit jusqu'aux oreilles et murmura pour lui-même :" Tu vas morfer mon cher Johannes ! "


	3. Chapitre 2

T'avais promis

Chapitre 2

Ne se douter de rien

_Prolepse_

Il passait ses mains le long des ses courbes fines, il couvrait son cou de baisers tout en déboutonnant son pantalon. Elle soupirait et gémissait, elle le suppliait de continuer, d'aller plus vite. Les deux adolescents étaient maintenant en sous-vêtement, le jeune homme n'attendit pas plus longtemps pour mettre à nu sa partenaire ainsi que lui-même. Elle lui demanda d'aller plus loin, il ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et entra en elle. Elle gémit de plaisir et il commença de lents va-et-vient. Elle lui ordonna d'accélérer le mouvement, il la regarda avec un sourire pervers et ce qu'il redoutait tant arriva.

Il revit cette image, celle qu'il voit à chaque fois depuis qu'il a perdu son pucelage, celle qui l'empêche d'aller plus loin, celle qui fait qu'il est, en quelque sorte, innocent, tel son frère.

Il s'arrêta brusquement, contemplant le visage qui n'était celui qu'il voulait voir, entendant son prénom soupiré, gémit et chuchoté par une voix qui n'était pas celle de l'être aimé, faisant plaisir à une autre personne que celle qu'il aime.

Elle se tut et regarda son aimant, il avait le regard vide et avait stoppé ses coups de reins, comme à chaque fois. L'exaspération la prit et elle lui donna une grande gifle dont le claquement retentit dans toute la maison.

Le jeune homme sortit de sa torpeur et la regarda d'un air désolé.

« Excuse-moi. Souffla-t-il

Nan, j'en ai marre ! A chaque fois tu me fais le coup ! S'écria-t-elleMais j'y peut rien ! Se défendit le jeune hommeSi ! A chaque fois ! J'aurais mieux fait d'écouter Lisa quand elle me disait que t'étais un bon à rien ! T'as qu'à le dire que tu en préférerais une autre !Meuh nan, qu'est-ce qui te fait penser ça ?! Dit-il en détournant le regardJ'en suis sûre ! D'ailleurs, c'est pas une autre, mais un autre, j'me trompe ? Dit-elle d'un ton accusateurTa gueule ! Cria-t-ilAh ah, j'ai touché un point sensible, n'est-ce pas ? Mais avec ton attitude tu l'auras jamais...Ferme-là j'te dit ! Casse-toi connasse ! hurla-t-il énervéAvec plaisir, amuse-toi bien avec ton p'tit ami, oh que suis-je bête, il s'ra jamais ton p'tit ami ! "

La jeune fille sortit de la chambre après s'être habillée et claqua la porte.

Elle parcouru le couloir et entendit une petite voix susurrer des paroles qu'elle ne put comprendre. La voix venait de la chambre à côté de celle de Johannes (vous aviez compris n'est-ce pas ?). Elle se dit que le petit frère de celui-ci avait dut entendre la conversation. Elle frappa à la porte du jeune homme, le petit « Herein » d'usage se fit entendre.

Elle ouvrit la porte et salua le jeune frère de son ex-petit ami.

« Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ?

Je voulais savoir, une amie m'a dit que ma petite sœur te plaisait assez.

Bah elle est jolie mais elle ne peut pas m'encadrer, et moi non plus d'ailleurs, pourquoi ?

Je voudrais jouer un mauvais tour à ton frère, si ça ne te dérange pas.

Fais ce que tu veux. Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai à voir là-dedans ?

Tu pourrais faire semblant de sortir avec ma sœur ?

J'vois pas en quoi ça emmerderait mon frère.

Tu pourrais ou pas ?

Bah…

J'te payerais si tu veux.

Nan, pas besoin, mais ça ne dépend pas que de moi.

Morjane me doit un service, elle peut faire semblant, je m'arrangerais avec elle. C'est d'accord ?

Pas de problème. Mais j'pourrais savoir en quoi c'est emmerdant pour Johannes ?

T'occupe pas de ça, tu le sauras bien assez vite si il réagit comme je le voudrais.

Okay.

Ma sœur appellera vers 19h00, arrange-toi pour que Johannes croie que vous êtes ensemble depuis un bon moment, 3 semaines 1mois environ.

D'accord.

Merci Fabian.

Derien, bis dann !

Ouais tschüss . »

Elle sortit de la pièce, puis de la maison.

Pendant ce temps, Johannes s'était rhabillé et était assis en tailleur sur son lit, la tête dans les mains. Il réfléchissait à plein régime (oui, je pense que ça lui arrive).

« _Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi moi ? Ou plutôt, pourquoi lui ?_

_Qu'est-ce qui fait que je l'aime à ce point ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a qui me plaît tant ?_

_D'accord, j'aime sa bouche, son sourire, son rire. J'aime ses cheveux, son visage, son corps. J'aime ses idioties, ses bêtises, ses gaffes. J'aime sa voix, ses grimaces, ses yeux doux. J'aime tout chez lui._

_Mais pourquoi il me rend fou comme ça ?_

_En plus je ne peut rien lui dire, il me rejetterais, tu me diras, ça ne peut pas être pire, il ne me parle plus. _

_Je sais que c'est de ma faute mais dès que je lui parle j'ai envie de le serrer contre moi, de l'embrasser._

_J'aurais pas du le laisser seul au milieu de cette bagarre._

_C'est de ma faute._

_Cupidon, t'es qu'un gros con !_

_Pfff, voilà que je parle à un « ange » !_

_Je touche le fond du panier je crois. »_

_Vous l'avez compris, Johannes était rongé par l'amour, un amour impossible, il ne se doutait pas qu'à l'heure du dîner, la donne aurait changé._

_Il ne serait plus le grand frère fort et toute la compagnie, il serait le faible bonhomme qui ne demande qu'un peu d'amour pour ne pas sombrer._


	4. Chapitre 3

Chapitre 3

Se confier à quelqu'un

Johannes se martelait le cerveau à cause de son frère, qui lui avait terminé ses devoirs et était sortit skater en ville.

Il ne savait pas quoi faire, il n'avait envie de rien, il étouffait dans cette étroite pièce. Il sortit donc de sa chambre, se dirigeant vers celle de Fabi. Il ouvrit la porte sachant qu'il n'y avait personne et entra dans la petite pièce. Il s'assit sur le lit de son frère, hésita quelques instant, s'allongea et se blotti dans les draps empleints de l'odeur corporelle du jeune batteur. Il respira à pleins poumons cette odeur pourtant si familière et dont il avait tant besoin. Il resta ainsi une bonne demi-heure.

Johannes se releva et s'assit en soupirant, il remarqua alors un petit carnet dépassant du tiroir de Fabi, il n'avait jamais entendu parler du carnet en question.

Intrigué, il le prit et lu l'inscription sur la couverture : "Tagebuch, um zu verlieren" .

Il se demanda ce que Fabi voulait dire par là. Devait-il l'ouvrir ce carnet? Nan, il n'avait pas à lire ce qu'il ne voulait pas qu'il sache.

Il entendit la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir, Fabi était rentré, des pas dans l'escalier se firent entendre.

Jo remit le carnet dans le tiroir, il se demanda ce qu'il allait faire, Fabi se poserais certainement des questions s'il le voyait dans sa chambre, à regarder le sol.

La fenêtre ouverte, une issue, il s'empressa de passer la petite rambarde, atterrissant sur le balcon. Il essaya d'ouvrir la fenêtre de sa chambre, sans succès. Il s'assit sur le sol froid et attendit, en espérant que Fabi ne referme pas sa fenêtre.

Fabian, quand à lui, entra dans sa chambre, il fut d'abord surpris de voir sa fenêtre ouverte, il jeta un regard circulaire à la pièce et remarqua que le tiroir de sa table de nuit était largement ouvert.

Il fronça les sourcils et se dirigea vers celui-ci, regarda à l'intérieur et courut à la fenêtre. Il jeta un regard au-dehors. Rien. Il balada son regard sur le balcon et vit son frère, assis au sol, la tête dans les mains, regardant droit devant lui.

Fabi savait que Jo n'allait s'asseoir sur le balcon que quand il avait un sérieux problème, ce n'est pas le cas maintenant, mais il ne le savait pas.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fous là Johannes ?"

L'interpellé sursauta et se tourna vers son frère.

"Rien.

Et c'est quoi rien ?

J'ai pas trop envie d'en parler.

C'est pour ça que tu passes par ma fenêtre ?

La mienne est bloquée.

Décidément, t'es pas doué.

C'est de famille.

Euh bah merci !

De rien c'est gratis !" dis Jo avec un sourire malicieux

Fabi lui tira la langue et dit :

"J'ai croisé Megan sur le chemin, elle cherche à te joindre.

Okay j'vais l'appeler."

Fabian rentra dans sa chambre et attrapa le bouquin qu'il devait lire pour son cours d'Allemand.

Johannes entra par la fenêtre et sortit de la chambre.

Il descendit dans le salon, prit son portable et appela Megan, son amie depuis le berceau, étant donné que leurs parents s'entendaient comme larrons en foire, ils ne s'étaient pas perdus de vue.

Il lui demanda s'ils pouvaient se voir, il avait besoin de lui parler, elle accepta et dit qu'elle arrivait.

Johannes n'eut pas à attendre longtemps avant que la sonnette de la porte d'entrée ne résonne.

Il ouvrit la porte et salua son amie.

Fabian descendit quatre à quatre et salua Medan son tour.

"Tiens, v'là un microbe !

Mais euh ! J'ai grandi, j'ai plus qu'une tête de moins que toi !

Tu s'ras toujours un pitit ! Se moqua-t-elle

Grande percheuh !"

Et il partit s'installer derrière ses fûts.

Johannes et Megan montèrent dans la chambre de Jo pour parler (pas pour faire autre chose hein ;) )

"Alors? Pourquoi le grand Johannes Halbig aurait-il besoin de mes conseils ?

Tu sais bien.

Ah ouais, Fabi, je suppose.

Tu suppose bien.

Comme toujours !"

Johannes resta de glace.

"Alors là, tu rigoles pas? C'est grave ?

Nan, mais j'en peux plus de tout ça.

Tu m'étonnes, mais pourquoi tu n'essayes pas d'être sympa avec lui ?

Je ne sais pas, tout est embrouillé.

Tu sais quoi ? Tu vas être attentionné envers lui, être le meilleur grand frère qu'il n'aurait jamais pu avoir !

Tu crois que j'pourrais ?

Bien sûr ! Tu l'étais avant !

D'accord. Merci.

Mais de rien, désolée, je dois te laisser maintenant."

Elle l'embrassa sur le front et il la raccompagna jusqu'à la porte.

"BAOOUUM"


	5. Chapitre 4

Chapitre 4

" Gné ?

C'était quoi c'bruit ?

Le mieux c'est d'aller voir tu crois pas ?

Ouais. Pas con. x) "

Johannes se dirigea vers le garage, c'était de là que venait le bruit qu'il avait entendu. Il ouvrit la porte et vit ce que, dans un langage courant d'adolescent, on pouvait appeler un bordel intersidéral.

Les fûts de la batterie, traînaient un peu partout et son propriétaire était empêtré dans des jacks et des câbles en tout genre.

La ride s'était décrochée de son pied et roulait en faisant un bruit désagréable. Le pied de la crash était tombé sur la console de mixage et la cymbale qui devait y être accrochée pendouillait au-dessus du sol, menaçant de s'écraser sur les prises électriques qui fournissaient du courant aux nombreux amplis de la pièce, aux micros et à la console.

Des baguettes de batterie traînaient dans un coin de la pièce. La grosse caisse était tombée en avant et avait entraîné le tom aigu et le tom médium dans sa chute, chute qui était vraisemblablement la source du bruit que le guitariste avait entendu. Les cymbales du charleston étaient à terre et le pied de charleston était bancal. Le tom bas était apparemment le seul qui était resté sur pied, la caisse claire ayant chuté en arrière sur le batteur, aux prises avec toutes sortes de câbles.

Johannes éclata de rire en voyant son frère ainsi empêtré.

" Merci de rigoler, mais ça m'aiderais plus si tu daignait me filer un p'tit coup de main !"

Toujours pouffant de rire, le guitariste releva la caisse claire, démêla les câbles, dégagea les jacks et releva son frère.

Ensembles ils rangèrent la pièce et en 10 bonnes minutes tout était revenu à sa place.

" Comment t'as fait ton compte ?

Ben j'me suis pris les pieds dans les câbles.

Okay. Je…"

Johannes n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que le téléphone sonna.

Fabian couru vers celui-ci et décrocha le combiné.

Johannes baissa la tête et se dirigea vers la cuisine et prépara le dîner, il était déjà 19h00 !

Il fit griller des steaks et cuire des pâtes. Ses parents avaient prévu ça pour leur dîner, c'était "pour éviter qu'ils ne se gavent de pizzas et de sucreries".

Il alla s'installer devant la télé, Fabi était pendu au téléphone, Jo fit semblant de s'intéresser au jeu télévisé de Vox et écouta la conversation de Fabi, du moins, ce que son frère disait.

"Ouais, ouais.

…

Okay pas de problèmes Eliza."

Johannes se demanda qui était cette "Eliza" dont il n'avait jamais entend parler. Il continua d'écouter, espérant en apprendre plus.

"Ouais je sais.

…

Oui oui j'ai compris t'inquiètes pas.

…

Hey, j'suis pas un gros pervers nan plus !"

Cette remarque étouffa un rire à Jo, Fabi lui jeta un regard interrogateur et Jo fit semblant de rire à la mauvaise blague du rouquin qui parlait à la télévision.

"Oui, à demain.

…

Mais j'suis pas con j'ai compris !

…

Désolé.

…

Oui, moi aussi.

…

J'viens d'le dire : moi aussi je t'aime !"

Le sang de Jo ne fit qu'un tour, il se leva et se dirigea sans un mot vers la cuisine.

Il s'appuya sur l'évier et essaye de reprendre son souffle calmement.

Il ne voulait pas admettre ce qu'il venait d'entendre. C'était tout simplement impossible.

Nan, il aurait tout donné pour ne rien avoir entendu.

Il ne voulait pas. Il ne le supportait pas.

Des larmes perlèrent aux coins de ses yeux chocolat et parcoururent sa joue pour tomber sur la pierre froide de l'évier.

Il renifla fortement et dit dans un murmure à peine audible :

"C'est de ma faute."


	6. Chapitre 5

Chapitre 6

Le lendemain matin, Johannes rentra dans la maison familiale, trempé jusqu'aux os, les yeux rougis par le chagrin.

Il alla directement dans sa chambre, en faisant attention à ne pas croiser ses parents.

Il retira ses vêtements, en mit des propres et descendit déjeuner.

Fabi descendit à son tour, il n'avait pas dormi lui nan plus, il avait de grands cernes violets sous les yeux.

Il salua son frère et ses parents et s'assit devant un bol de chocolat brûlant.

Le silence pesait dans la pièce.

Jo regardait Fabi discrètement.

Les parents Halbig se levèrent, embrassèrent leurs fils et partirent travailler.

Jo et Fabi restèrent seuls dans la cuisine.

Fabi leva les yeux, soutint le regard de son frère et demanda :

" Pourquoi tu me regarde comme ça ? "

Jo baissa les yeux et remonta dans sa chambre.

Fabi soupira, pris son sac et partit au lycée.

Jo redescendit et suivit son frère de loin.

La matinée se passa normalement jusqu'à la récréation de 10 heures.

Fabi jouait le jeu que lui avait imposé Morjane, l'ex-copine de Johannes, avec la petite sœur de celle-ci, Eliza.

C'était d'autant plus dur pour lui, il ne pouvait pas la voir en peinture.

La peste se collait au jeune batteur, elle prenait un malin plaisir à lui compliquer la tâche.

Johannes attendait devant la salle de Technologie lorsqu'il vit le faux couple.

Eliza remarqua sa présence et se jeta littéralement sur Fabian pour l'embrasser à pleine bouche.

Jo recula d'un pas sous le choc, il s'y attendait, mais ne s'y était pas préparer. Ce fut comme si on lui enfonçait un poignard dans le cœur. Les larmes vinrent toutes seules et coulèrent sur ses joues tandis qu'il contemplait le triste spectacle de cette furie qui dévorait à moitié les lèvres de son frère.

Il partit en courant aux toilettes pour pleurer sans éveiller des soupçons de la part des autres élèves. 

La sonnerie retentit.

Jo ravala ses larmes et partit en cours. Il retint ses larmes tout le long de la matinée.

Lorsque la sonnerie annonçant la liberté des élèves retentit, Jo sortit à toute vitesse, il hésita en voyant Fabi qui marchait main dans la main avec Eliza. Finalement il fit un détour pour ne pas avoir à passer devant eux.

Il rentra chez lui et courut dans la salle de bain. Il pleurait à chaudes larmes, il entendit la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir et se refermer suivi de bruits de pas dans les escaliers.

Fabi était rentré et apparemment il était partit dans sa chambre.

Jo en profita pour courir se réfugier dans sa chambre sans que Fabi ne le voie dans cet état.

Fabi avait entendu la porte de la chambre à côté de la sienne se claquer fortement. 

" Mais pourquoi il réagit comme ça ?

Elle avait raison Morjane, ça lui fait du mal. Mais pourquoi ?

C'est impossible que ce soit à cause de ça, vu c'qu'il s'est passé ensuite…"

Laissons Fabi à ses pensées et allons voir ce que Jo fait.

La tête enfouie dans son oreiller, il pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps, il se sentait mal, très mal.

Ce que lui avait dit Megan était utile et ça pourrait marcher, si il n'avait pas réagit trop tard.

Maintenant il était définitivement relégué à la place de grand frère soûlant.

Et ça lui faisait mal. Mal au cœur.

Il avait peur que Fabi l'entende sangloter, alors il mit un CD et poussa le volume au maximum.

Les échos de Song 2 de Blur retentissaient dans la maison.

Fabi entendait la musique et se demandait ce fabriquait son frère de l'autre côté du mur.

Il haussa les épaules et essaya de se concentrer sur son exercice d'Allemand.

Mission presque impossible.

Fabi se leva, frappa à la porte de son frère. Pas de réponse.

Il ouvrit doucement la porte et vit Jo allongé de tout son long sur son lit.

Fabi l'appela timidement, toujours pas de réponse de la part de son grand frère.

Il s'approcha de lui et souleva ses cheveux, il dormait.

Fabi sourit à la vue de son frère, les joues ravagées par les larmes et l'oreiller trempé.

Il ne put s'empêcher de le trouver beau ainsi.

Il ramena les couvertures sur lui et l'embrassa sur le front. Il éteignit la chaîne Hi-Fi et sortit de la chambre.

I revint dans sa chambre et malgré lui il y repensa. Il pensa à ce jour, ce jour où tout a basculé.

Ce jour où le regard de Fabi changea. Ce jour où la moutarde lui monta au nez. Ce jour où il l'avait trahit. Ce jour où l'amour se transforma en haine.


	7. Chapitre 6

Chapitre 6

Le lendemain matin, Johannes rentra dans la maison familiale, trempé jusqu'aux os, les yeux rougis par le chagrin.

Il alla directement dans sa chambre, en faisant attention à ne pas croiser ses parents.

Il retira ses vêtements, en mit des propres et descendit déjeuner.

Fabi descendit à son tour, il n'avait pas dormi lui nan plus, il avait de grands cernes violets sous les yeux.

Il salua son frère et ses parents et s'assit devant un bol de chocolat brûlant.

Le silence pesait dans la pièce.

Jo regardait Fabi discrètement.

Les parents Halbig se levèrent, embrassèrent leurs fils et partirent travailler.

Jo et Fabi restèrent seuls dans la cuisine.

Fabi leva les yeux, soutint le regard de son frère et demanda :

" Pourquoi tu me regarde comme ça ? "

Jo baissa les yeux et remonta dans sa chambre.

Fabi soupira, pris son sac et partit au lycée.

Jo redescendit et suivit son frère de loin.

La matinée se passa normalement jusqu'à la récréation de 10 heures.

Fabi jouait le jeu que lui avait imposé Morjane, l'ex-copine de Johannes, avec la petite sœur de celle-ci, Eliza.

C'était d'autant plus dur pour lui, il ne pouvait pas la voir en peinture.

La peste se collait au jeune batteur, elle prenait un malin plaisir à lui compliquer la tâche.

Johannes attendait devant la salle de Technologie lorsqu'il vit le faux couple.

Eliza remarqua sa présence et se jeta littéralement sur Fabian pour l'embrasser à pleine bouche.

Jo recula d'un pas sous le choc, il s'y attendait, mais ne s'y était pas préparer. Ce fut comme si on lui enfonçait un poignard dans le cœur. Les larmes vinrent toutes seules et coulèrent sur ses joues tandis qu'il contemplait le triste spectacle de cette furie qui dévorait à moitié les lèvres de son frère.

Il partit en courant aux toilettes pour pleurer sans éveiller des soupçons de la part des autres élèves. 

La sonnerie retentit.

Jo ravala ses larmes et partit en cours. Il retint ses larmes tout le long de la matinée.

Lorsque la sonnerie annonçant la liberté des élèves retentit, Jo sortit à toute vitesse, il hésita en voyant Fabi qui marchait main dans la main avec Eliza. Finalement il fit un détour pour ne pas avoir à passer devant eux.

Il rentra chez lui et courut dans la salle de bain. Il pleurait à chaudes larmes, il entendit la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir et se refermer suivi de bruits de pas dans les escaliers.

Fabi était rentré et apparemment il était partit dans sa chambre.

Jo en profita pour courir se réfugier dans sa chambre sans que Fabi ne le voie dans cet état.

Fabi avait entendu la porte de la chambre à côté de la sienne se claquer fortement. 

" Mais pourquoi il réagit comme ça ?

Elle avait raison Morjane, ça lui fait du mal. Mais pourquoi ?

C'est impossible que ce soit à cause de ça, vu c'qu'il s'est passé ensuite…"

Laissons Fabi à ses pensées et allons voir ce que Jo fait.

La tête enfouie dans son oreiller, il pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps, il se sentait mal, très mal.

Ce que lui avait dit Megan était utile et ça pourrait marcher, si il n'avait pas réagit trop tard.

Maintenant il était définitivement relégué à la place de grand frère soûlant.

Et ça lui faisait mal. Mal au cœur.

Il avait peur que Fabi l'entende sangloter, alors il mit un CD et poussa le volume au maximum.

Les échos de Song 2 de Blur retentissaient dans la maison.

Fabi entendait la musique et se demandait ce fabriquait son frère de l'autre côté du mur.

Il haussa les épaules et essaya de se concentrer sur son exercice d'Allemand.

Mission presque impossible.

Fabi se leva, frappa à la porte de son frère. Pas de réponse.

Il ouvrit doucement la porte et vit Jo allongé de tout son long sur son lit.

Fabi l'appela timidement, toujours pas de réponse de la part de son grand frère.

Il s'approcha de lui et souleva ses cheveux, il dormait.

Fabi sourit à la vue de son frère, les joues ravagées par les larmes et l'oreiller trempé.

Il ne put s'empêcher de le trouver beau ainsi.

Il ramena les couvertures sur lui et l'embrassa sur le front. Il éteignit la chaîne Hi-Fi et sortit de la chambre.

I revint dans sa chambre et malgré lui il y repensa. Il pensa à ce jour, ce jour où tout a basculé.

Ce jour où le regard de Fabi changea. Ce jour où la moutarde lui monta au nez. Ce jour où il l'avait trahit. Ce jour où l'amour se transforma en haine.


	8. Chapitre 7 Part 1

Chapitre 7

" Fabian ! Vas chercher ton frère ! On mange ! "

L'interpellé se leva difficilement du canapé dans lequel il s'était affalé pour regarder une émission de télé.

Il monta dans la chambre de son frère où celui-ci dormait encore. Il s'approcha lentement du lit et secoua légèrement son frère par les épaules afin de le réveiller.

"Humm Fabi." gémit-il

Fabi sourit et insista.

"Réveilles-toi Jo.

Humm, encore. "

Fabi écarquilla les yeux et le secoua plus fort croyant que c'est-ce qu'il attendait de lui.

"Plus vite."

Fabi regarda son frère avec étonnement. Il vit alors quelque chose d'assez intriguant.

Au niveau des jambes de son frère, quelque chose se dressait droit comme un i. Il souleva légèrement les couettes pour vérifier si ce qu'il pensait était vrai. Effectivement, la virilité de son frère était bien éveillée sous la barrière de son jean.

Et il continuait à murmurer des ordres dans son sommeil, apparemment destinés à Fabian. 

Fabi réprima un rire et eut une petite idée.

Il allait faire payer Jo pour son intolérance et son mépris.

Depuis ce jour où il lui a avoué la vérité, Fabi attendait ce genre d'opportunité, et voilà qu'elle se présentait à lui comme sur un plateau d'argent. Comment la laisser passer ? Tout simplement impossible.

Fabi entreprit d'enlever le T-shirt de son frère et d'attacher ses mains sur sa tête de lit.

Jo gémit dans son sommeil mais ne se réveilla pas pour autant. 

Fabi prit le T-shirt retiré précédemment et s'en servit pour le bâillonner.

Fabi redescendit dans la cuisine et expliqua à sa mère que Jo ne voulait pas manger.

Le dîner se déroula normalement et Fabi, après avoir aidé sa mère à faire la vaisselle, courut dans sa chambre. Il prit une ceinture, ouvrit la fenêtre et se précipita dans la chambre de Johannes avant que sa mère aille lui dire bonne nuit.

Il ferma la porte à clé et s'assit derrière celle-ci.

Les trois coups annonçant la venue de leur mère se firent entendre et la poignée se tourna, sa mère ne put ouvrir la porte.

" Johannes ? Ouvre mon chéri. dit-elle

Pas envie, bonne nuit maman. dit Fabi en imitant la voix de Jo

D'accord, dors bien."

Fabi se leva, sortit par la fenêtre et regagna sa chambre par le balcon, il s'assit sur son lit et eut tout juste de temps d'attraper un livre avant que sa mère ne débarque dans sa chambre pour lui dire bonne nuit.

Une fois sa mère partie, il retourna dans la chambre de Jo et attendit patiemment que le silence s'installe dans la maison.

Il s'approcha alors de son frère qui dormait encore et le secoua légèrement. La réaction de Jo ne se fit pas attendre, Jo geint faiblement et bougea dans son sommeil. Il avait terminée son rêvé assez osé.

Fabi sourit d'un air malicieux et susurra à son oreille :

" Est-ce que je fais de l'effet Johannes Halbig ?"

Jo ne répondit pas, toujours endormi. Fabi glissa alors la main dans le jean de son aîné et caressa sa virilité. Celle-ci n'en eut pas besoin de plus pour se dresser.

Fabi, ravit se leva, retira son T-shirt et s'assit à califourchon sur les hanches de son frère, juste au-dessus de la bosse de son jean.

Il suçota les tétons de Johannes et les mordilla afin de le réveiller progressivement.

Jo ouvrit les yeux, il fut d'abord étonné de voir son frère assit torse nu sur lui, lui léchant la peau du torse. Il se demanda ensuite pourquoi il était attaché et bâillonné.

Il bougea, Fabi leva la tête et le regarda, Jo l'interrogea du regard et Fabi se contenta de répondre :

" C'est toi qu'en a demandé plus. "

Jo, perplexe, regarda avec étonnement son frère s'attaquer à son cou. Les mains de Fabi descendaient le long de son flanc, caressant minutieusement là où il le fallait. Jo se laissa prendre au plaisir. 

Fabi descendit sur le jean de Jo qu'il s'empressa de retirer ainsi que son boxer.

Il se lécha lentement les lèvres à la vue du sexe dressé de son frère.

Il le prit en main et entreprit de lents vas et viens.

Jo voulait se mordre les lèvres de plaisir, ce qu'il ne pouvait faire à cause de son bâillon.

Il gémit et supplia Fabi d'accélérer, ce que le plus jeune ne comprit pas, de toute les façons, il ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille. Il alla au contraire encore plus lentement. 

Jo émit un gémissement rauque et étouffé lorsque Fabi prit sa fierté en bouche.

Il allait extrêmement lentement, donnant des coups de langue légers et doux.

De la sueur perlait sur le front de Johannes et poussait des cris étouffés par le bâillon.

Fabi se stoppa brutalement.


	9. Chapitre 7 Part 2

Chapitre 7

Se Venger Partie 2.

_Fabi se stoppa brutalement._

_Jo releva la tête, le front couvert de sueur et les joues rosies. _

_Fabi déboutonna alors son jean et s'empressa de le retirer. Il fit de même pour son boxer._

_Il se plaça à califourchon au-dessus de la virilité dressée de son frère et la fit lentement rentrer en lui._

_Jo rejeta violement la tête en arrière, il voulait crier, ses cris étaient tous étouffés, il transpirait abondamment et sa respiration était extrêmement saccadée._

_Fabi fit des mouvements circulaires avec ses hanches, de manière à s'empaler totalement sur le sexe de Jo._

_Jo s'arrachait la gorge en criant son plaisir, cris étouffés par le T-shirt. C'était étroit et chaud. Le meilleur que Jo aurait pu avoir. _

_Fabi , quand à lui, se retenait de crier et se contentait de pousser de faibles gémissements._

_Jo sentait la délivrance proche, très proche. En effet, il ne tarda pas à pousser un hurlement suraigu et à se déverser en son petit frère. _

_Celui-ci se mordit les lèvres pour ne pas hurler à son tour._

_Il se libéra de son frère et soupira légèrement._

_Fabi se leva, ramassa ses affaires qu'il s'empressa de ré enfiler d'un air impassible._

_Il détacha les mains de Johannes et lui retira le T-shirt qui lui servait de bâillon._

_Sans ajouter un mot et en évitant de croiser son regard, Fabi sortit par la fenêtre et regagna sa chambre._

_Jo, rouge de plaisir, essoufflé et couvert de sueur regardait la fenêtre par laquelle son amour venait de s'enfuir._

_Il se pinça pour vérifier qu'il ne rêvait pas, il ne rêvait pas._

_Des larmes vinrent alors se mêler aux gouttes de sueur répandues sur ses joues._

_Il devrait cependant être heureux, mais nan. Fabi venait ni plus ni moins de se dépuceller en se servant de lui._

_Il ne l'avait même pas embrassé, même pas regardé, comme s'il s'agissait d'un passage obligatoire dont il aurait très bien pu se passer, dont il aurait aimé se passer._

_Jo avait l'impression de n'être qu'un outil, un objet._

_Curieusement, il avait la très désagréable impression d'avoir été violé. Il se sentait mal, sale, souillé, inutile, mal. Il se sentait comme toutes ce jeunes filles que l'ont voit dans les reportages, racontant comment un gros pervers les avait prises pour des objets, racontant leur malheurs, leur dégoût. Il se sentait faible, comme ces jeunes filles, sauf que lui ne s'était pas fait prendre par un gros pervers de trois fois son âge et sa force, mais par son petit frère de 15 ans, plus jeune et plus frêle que lui. Il avait mal, plus que si il ne l'avait pas touché._

_Les larmes coulaient et s'écrasaient par dizaines sur les draps souillés._

_Il regarda longuement le sol, comme si la réponse à tous ses problèmes était au sol._

_Et elle l'était, il y avait une montre par terre. Le temps, laisser passer, attendre la suite. De toute façon, c'est tout ce qui lui restait à faire, il n'allait quand même pas dénoncer ce que Fabi a fait. Il ne voyait pas ce qui avait poussé son cadet à faire ça, et il ne voulait pas le savoir, pas ce soir, trop d'émotions, besoin de dormir._

_Jo s'allongea sur le sol, ne voulant pas se coucher dans les draps salis par une substance visqueuse, et s'endormit, la tête pleine de questions._

_Fabian, pendant se temps, s'était littéralement jeté dans son lit dès qu'il avait posé un pied sur la moquette bleue de sa chambre._

_Il avait enfoui sa tête dans l'oreiller et avait laissé échapper tous les cris et gémissements qu'il s'était interdit d'émettre pendant l'acte._

_Il s'allongea sur le dos et sourit, des étoiles dans les yeux, depuis le temps qu'il attendait ça._

_Il s'était vengé, il savait que tout cela ne laisserait pas Jo indifférent._

_Et en même temps, il s'était fait plaisir, il n'avait pas sacrifié sa virginité pour rien, il avait trouvé ce moment magique._

_Depuis le temps qu'il attendait cela._

_Depuis ce jour._


	10. Chapitre 8

Chapitre 8.

Mériter ?

Le lendemain, Fabi se leva, de bonne humeur et descendit déjeuner tranquillement. Il fut étonné de ne pas trouver son frère à la cuisine. Il était déjà 7h45 et les deux frères devaient être au lycée dans 15 minutes. Fabi haussa les épaules et déjeuna. Il se prépara pour se rendre au lycée. Alors qu'il allait partir, il remarqua qu'il n'avait pas vu Johannes ce matin.

Il monta quatre à quatre dans la chambre de celui-ci et se retrouva face à un tableau peu joyeux.

Johannes était allongé sur le sol, blotti dans une fine couverture, le désordre provoqué par l'odieuse vengeance de Fabian était toujours le même, à croire que Jo n'osait toucher aucun objet de sa chambre à part la petite couverture.

Fabi s'accroupit aux côtés de son grand frère, ses yeux se mouillèrent lorsqu'il vit l'état dans lequel il se trouvait. Il était pâle, froid et son visage était encore mouillé de larmes. Néanmoins, il dormait.

Fabi décida de ne pas réveiller Johannes. Il mit un oreiller sous sa tête et alla lui chercher une couette qu'il étendit sur son corps nu.

Fabi alla au lycée. Bien décidé à enterrer la hache de guerre. Il ne parla pas avec Eliza.

Aucun événement ne vint marquer la matinée de Fabi. A part l'arrivée d'un nouvel élève dans sa classe, évènement qui ne marqua pas le jeune batteur, tant ses pensées étaient tournées vers son frère.

Fabi rentra chez lui, Eliza le collait, elle ne voulait pas le lâcher. Elle l'entraîna dans la chambre du batteur, bien décidée à ce que cette fausse relation lui apporte tout de même quelque chose. Fabi se laissa faire jusqu'à ce qu'il sente les mains de la jeune fille lui retirer son tee-shirt.

"Hey ! Nan mais ça va pas la tête ? s'exclama Fabi

Bah quoi ?

J'veux pas que tu me touches !

Chut ! Ton frère va t'entendre ! lui reprocha Eliza

Mais j'en ai rien à péter ! Casses-toi pétasse. Et tu diras à ta sœur d'aller se faire foutre !

Nan mais oh ! Tu te calmes le bouseux, tu devrais en profiter d'avoir une bombe comme moi à portée de main !

Ouais, une pauvre pouffiasse adepte des sex-toys !"

Eliza ne répondit pas et se contenta de coller une grande baffe à Fabi avant de sortir la tête haute.

Fabi n'y prit même pas attention et alla voir son grand frère dans la chambre à côté.

Johannes ne dormait plus, il avait écouté avec attention l'altercation entre son frère et sa soi-disante copine. Un petit sourire de soulagement était accroché à ses lèvres.

Fabi ne sembla pas le remarquer et s'assit sur le lit à côté de son frère qui était allongé sur le dos, un casque sur les oreilles, faisant semblant de ne pas remarquer son frère alors qu'aucun son ne sortait du casque débranché.

Fabi ne bougea pas, se contentant de regarder son frère. Celui-ci l'ignorait. Johannes souffrait toujours des évènements de la vieille, mais il sentait que si Fabi était revenu le voir, c'était soit pour s'expliquer, soit pour recommencer. Et la première solution convenait mieux au chanteur.

Fabian essaya d'attirer l'attention de son aîné, c'est avec un pincement au cœur qu'il constata que son frère l'ignorait proprement.

Fabi sentit les larmes lui monter. Il avait été trop loin. Il baissa la tête et s'assit sur le sol, là où était sa place, à terre.

Johannes remarqua les gestes de son frère, il leva la tête et le vit, recroquevillé sur le parquet de sa chambre, la tête dans ses bras.

Prit de pitié, Johannes sentit toute rancune s'envoler, après tout, ne l'avait-il pas mérité ?

Fabi n'avait rien fait d'autre que ce Johannes aurait fait, lui faire payer. D'une manière plus cruelle, il doit l'avouer. Si Jo se serait contenté de le frapper jusqu'à ce qu'il le supplie d'arrêter, Fabi faisait bien pire, il le torturait psychologiquement.

Johannes soupira. Il en avait marre, il voulait que tout s'arrête. Les frères Halbig ne pourraient-ils donc jamais plus être aussi complices qu'avant ?

Avant le jour où Fabi avait fait preuve de courage du haut de ses 13 ans.

Avant le jour où Jo apprit qu'il ne devrait pas faire ça.

Avant le jour où Fabi n'avait rien fait d'autre que de mettre un terme aux 2 ans d'attente de son grand frère.

Avant que Jo ne fasse ce qu'il lui semblait nécessaire.

Avant que Fabi n'ait le cœur brisé.

Avant que Jo n'ait surprotégé son petit frère face à ces lycéens.

Avant que Fabi ne croie que son frère n'était qu'un lâche.

Avant que Jo n'ait trahi son accord.

Avant que Fabi ne soit une victime de cet accord.

Avant que Jo ne décide que tout cela ne se reproduirait pas.

Avant que Fabi n'ait franchi le pas entre l'Amour et la Haine.


	11. Chapitre 9

Chapitre 9

Aimer.

Johannes regardait toujours son petit frère sangloter. Il ne résista pas et s'assit à ses côtés, entourant ses épaules de son bras droit.

Fabian releva la tête et regarda son frère avec étonnement, comme si celui-ci n'avait pas pris son petit frère dans ses bras, mais un dangereux psychopathe.

L'aîné l'attira contre lui, serrant dans ses bras le jeune batteur en larmes.

Fabi murmura alors à l'attention de son frère :

" Je suis un monstre, pardon. Je…je n'aurais jamais du…je suis horrible…"

Johannes ne le laissa pas finir sa phrase et étouffa ses paroles dans un chaste baiser qui en disait long.

Les frères Halbig restèrent silencieux, le seul bruit que l'on pouvait entendre étant celui de leurs respirations et le bruit que faisait Paulichen en se faisant les griffes sur le cadre de la porte.

Johannes regardait le chat comme s'il le voyait pour la première fois.

Lorsque le félin jugea que ses griffes étaient assez aiguisées et qu'il descendit les escaliers à pas de velours, Johannes tourna la tête vers son cadet blotti contre lui. Il constata alors que celui-ci dormait.

Johannes le souleva, l'emmena dans sa chambre et le posa délicatement sur son lit.

Il remarqua à nouveau le tiroir ouvert, le petit carnet à couverture orange était à l'intérieur, ses pages attiraient Johannes inexorablement.

Il se mordit les lèvres et se promit de ne lire que quelques lignes, après tout, ça ne tuera pas Fabi nan ?

Johannes ne réfléchit pas plus et s'empara du carnet et l'ouvrit sur une page au hasard.

" Lundi 14 octobre.

Ça fait plus d'un mois que je suis en 7e (1), pour moi tout ce passe merveilleusement bien. Je ne peux pas en dire autant de Jo…

Il revient à la maison tout triste, je crois qu'il a des problèmes, c'est même une certitude. Il a des bleus, pas au visage, mais ailleurs, je l'ai vu lorsque que je suis rentré par mégarde dans la salle de bains alors qu'il se changeait.

Il m'a dit qu'il s'était simplement "fait bisuté", mais je sais que c'est plus grave que ce qu'il peut bien prétendre. Il refuse de m'en parler, j'ai l'impression qu'il s'éloigne de moi.

Depuis ce qu'il s'est passé en novembre, j'ai bien réfléchis. Je crois que je le considère comme plus qu'un frère. Je devrais peut-être lui en parler ? Oui, sûrement.

Demain. C'est décidé, demain je lui en parlerai. "

Johannes, tenant la promesse qu'il s'était faite à lui-même, bravant la curiosité grandissante qui le submergeait, referma le journal de son frère.

Il était tombé sur la veille de l'élément déclencheur, de ce mardi où s'était passé si vite, où leurs vies on basculé à cause d'eux. Et à cause de Johannes.

Celui-ci vit alors son esprit ravagé de mauvais souvenirs. Il ne les repoussa pas, contrairement à son habitude. L'aîné des frères Halbig se plongea dans ses souvenirs, tentant, non sans difficultés, de se rappeler, de trouver un argument qui pourrait le disculper. Il n'y croyait pas trop, mais il essayait, profitant du sommeil de son frère pour réfléchir à ses côtés.

_Prolepse…Johannes avait alors 15 ans et Fabi 12._

_Johannes stressait un peu, depuis qu'il était rentré au lycée le mois précédent, tout allait de travers, il n'était pas accepté par les autres élèves, notamment les plus vieux qui lui faisaient comprendre leur aversion envers lui en le violentant. Les parents Halbig n'étaient bien sûr pas mis au courant de ses "bisutages" comme Jo les appelait en présence de son frère. Un seul élève semblait apprécier Jo._

_Mäximillian qu'il s'appelait, il lui avait, à nombreuses reprises, prêté main forte lors de ces altercations violentes._

_Fabian pensait, quand à lui, qu'il ne s'agissait que de petites tapes sans gravité, et se faisait pas plus de soucis que cela pour son aîné._

_Les deux frères n'avaient pas mentionné l'épisode du baiser depuis le mois de décembre, Jo préférant laisser Fabi prendre lui-même la décision de le suivre ou de changer de chemin._

_Un jour, le jeune Fabi, sûr de lui, avait été chercher son grand frère le midi, ravit d'avoir une raison d'échapper aux "grands" de Terminale, Johannes avait accouru vers son petit frère, lui attrapant la main et guidant son cadet sous les regards vicieux de ses tortionnaires._

_Il n'avait pas vu les sourires et les regards pervers qu'ils affichaient lorsqu'ils virent le jeune Fabian._

_Nan, il ne se doutait pas de ce qu'il arriverait par la suite._


	12. Chapitre 10

Chapitre 10

Le plus jeune des frères Halbig ouvrit lentement ses yeux couleur noisette et la première chose qu'il vit en sortant du sommeil fut son aîné, plongé dans une réflexion intense semblait-il.

Fabian sourit et ce dit que c'était un jour à marquer d'une pierre blanche : Johannes qui réfléchissait, chose rare.

La vue d'une larme perlant au coin de l'œil gauche de son frère chassa instantanément l'envie du jeune batteur de faire de l'humour. Il se demandait à quoi il pouvait bien penser. Fabi se redressa doucement et enserra son grand frère des ses bras frêles. Celui-ci, ne s'attendant pas à cette chaleur humaine soudaine, sursauta et se retourna brusquement vers son cadet.

Fabi releva la tête vers son aîné et sourit.

Johannes, qui décidément avait du mal à comprendre ce retournement de situation, se contenta de baisser les yeux.

Le silence commençait légèrement à peser dans la petite chambre. Fabien ce décida donc à le briser, sans marteau bien entendu.

"Dit Jo…tu crois qu'on pourrait être…comme avant ?"

Johannes tressaillit, il regarda son frère dans le blanc des yeux, cherchant la sincérité de celui qui, quelques heures auparavant, disait l'haïr, semblait ne jamais pouvoir lui pardonner.

"Je…tu…veux bien ?"

Fabi esquissa un sourire avant de répondre :

"Oui. Mais dis-moi…pourquoi ? Tu m'as fais mal, je veux savoir pourquoi, je suis sûr que la raison que tu m'as donnée était fausse.

Comment peux-tu en être sûr ?

Le simple fait que tu chiales tout le temps depuis que j'ai une copine."

Jo resta sans voix. Il se contenta d'observer son frère avec un demi-sourire, finalement, il n'était pas aveugle ce p'tit là.

"Alors ?"

Jo approuva d'un signe de tête et s'assit en tailleur sur le lit pour lui faire face.

Il déballa tout. Toute sa version des faits, ce pourquoi il l'avait fait souffrir, qu'est-ce qu'il s'était passé pour lui.

Tout ce qu'il avait gardé enfoui au fond de lui ressortait par flots entiers de paroles maladroites.

Fabi l'écoutait, il était attentif à tout ce que son frère disait, il comprenait de mieux en mieux au fil des dires de son vis-à-vis.

Une fois son récit terminé, Johannes baissa la tête, attendant une réaction de la part de Fabian. Celui-ci s'approcha de son aîné, déposa un chaste baiser sur ses lèvres et se rassit. Jo lui adressa un sourire, comprenant qu'il était enfin pardonné. Il allait embrasser ces lèvres qui lui faisaient tant envie depuis des années lorsqu'il entendit une voix aigue crier :

"Johannes ! Descends ! J'ai besoin de toi pour aller faire les courses !"

Les deux adolescents se sourirent, avec tout ça, ils n'avaient même pas remarqué que leurs parents étaient rentrés.

Le plus vieux descendit donc aider sa mère, laissant son cadet méditer dans sa chambre.

Fabi se remémorait tout ce que lui avait avoué son frère. Pris d'une envie soudaine, il se jeta sur son tiroir, l'ouvrit à la volée et en sortit le petit carnet à couverture orange qui avait servit de souffre-douleur à sa plume enragée. Il l'ouvrit à la deuxième page, là où il avait tout commencé.

"Vendredi 12 novembre 2004.

Je suis perdu. Je comprends mieux pourquoi Johannes est troublé à présent. 

Ce matin, il était assit tout seul sur le balcon, j'suis allé le voir (pour poser une question débile, comme d'hab'), il m'a dit qu'il pensait à quelqu'un, enfin j'lui ai fait cracher le morceau, et sur le coup, il m'a embrassé ! Curieusement, ça ne m'a pas déplût. 

Ensuite, il m'a regardé avec inquiétude, il devait avoir peur de ma réaction. Je suis resté de glace, avec un sourire aux lèvres. Il m'a demandé si je ressentais quelque chose de plus pour lui que de l'amour fraternel. Je ne suis pas si sûr que ça, alors je lui ai dis que je réfléchissais (oui ça m'arrive), qu'il devrait attendre.

Je me pose pleins de questions. Enfin bref."

Ce jour-là était l'un des plus importants, le "déclencheur" de toute l'histoire.

Mais je vous l'ai déjà raconté il me semble… Ah oui, effectivement, lors du chapitre 5.

Dans ces cas là, retournons à notre histoire, au moment présent.

Johannes était rentré, et, après avoir rangé les courses, il remonta dans sa chambre réviser ses examens, chose à laquelle il n'avait plus le cœur, mais, depuis qu'il avait vidé son sac, tout allait mieux, il pouvait enfin se concentrer.

Qu'est-ce qu'il a raconté à Fabi ?

Qu'est-ce qu'il a vécu de son côté ?

Qu'est-ce que Fabi a écrit dans son si précieux carnet ?

Toutes les réponses à ces questions se trouvent dans les esprits des deux jeunes frères et dans le petit carnet.

Maintenant que Fabi savait ce que son frère voulait vraiment, il était prêt à lui pardonner, à effacer ces quatre années de malheur. 


	13. Chapitre 11

Chapitre 11

_Savoir._

Johannes était remonté dans sa chambre, ne passant même pas voir son frère. Il se sentait mieux, maintenant qu'il avait tout déballé à son cadet, la torture qu'il subissait à la fin des cours, la hantise de revoir ces lycéens odieux, la peur de souffrir, le goût amer dans sa bouche, cette chose répugnante dans sa gorge, ces rires désagréables, les coups, les blessures cuisantes.

Plus tard, les pervers qui lui faisaient subir ces tortures quotidiennes avaient vu Fabian, ils avaient trouvé amusant d'infliger une douleur de plus à Johannes.

Ils l'avaient menacé : si il ramenait encore son petit frère devant le lycée, ou si celui-ci était au courant des horreurs qu'il subissait, il s'occuperaient personnellement du pucelage du jeune collégien.

Cette menace avait effrayé Johannes, au plus au point. Pour éviter tout cela, il avait commencé à se montrer distant envers Fabian. A chaque fois que le jeune batteur émettait le souhait d'aller chercher son frère au lycée, Johannes repoussait vivement cette idée.

Fabi n'avait pu lui parler de ses sentiments, la distance que Jo mettait entre eux l'en empêchait.

Un jour, Fabian alla chercher son frère au lycée sans prévenir celui-ci. Johannes le vit avec horreur et l'attrapa par le bras et le ramena chez eux en courant.

Trop tard, ils l'avaient vu, le lendemain, ils n'allèrent pas voir Jo à la fin des cours, ils allèrent au collège et embarquèrent son cadet.

Arriva ce qui devait arriver.

Fabian fut ramené chez lui vers 20 heures, avant le retour des parents Halbig, Johannes se rongeait les sangs, il tournait en rond comme un lion dans sa cage, se maudissant, se frappant, hurlant son désespoir. Lorsqu'il entendit la sonnette, il se précipita vers la porte, en l'ouvrant, il découvrit un jeune garçon de 13 ans dans un état pitoyable, le cheveu sale, les jambes tremblantes, les yeux et le visage ravagés par les larmes, la figure blafarde, il était secoué de spasmes. Fabian.

Mais le jeune Fabi ne savait pas que Jo voulait le protéger, il ne savait rien, juste qu'il venait de perdre son innocence, ou plutôt, qu'on lui avait volée, et par la faute de son grand frère.

Maintenant qu'il connaissait la version de celui-ci, Fabi pouvait pardonner.

Johannes ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

Tout ira mieux à présent, ils vont enfin pouvoir reprendre leur relation où elle était restée, comme s'ils avaient appuyé sur le bouton "pause" d'une quelconque télécommande magique.

La mère des deux frères les appela pour manger.

Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, les deux adolescents descendirent en courant.

L'appel de la nourriture les avait sortis de leurs rêveries respectives.

Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, les frères Halbig s'adressaient gentiment, voire amoureusement, la parole à table.

Les conversations allaient bon train.

Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, les deux jeunes musiciens montèrent ensemble se coucher.

Le sourire aux lèvres, ils visionnèrent un bon vieux film comique.

Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Fabian et Johannes dormirent ensemble.

Fabian se blottit contre son grand frère, profitant de sa chaleur.

Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, les deux bruns s'endormirent avec un sourire accroché aux lèvres.


	14. Chapitre 12

Le silence régnait dans la petite pièce du premier étage, à part les respirations des deux jeunes hommes qui y dormaient, on n'entendait rien, pas un bruit.

Soudain, l'un d'entre eux, le plus jeune, fit un mouvement brusque dans son sommeil, ce qui eut pour effet de produire le premier son de la matinée.

Le bruit d'un poids relativement lourd s'écrasant sur la moquette verte de la chambre. Cette chute eut pour effet de réveiller celui qui, à présent, était allongé dans une position inconfortable sur le sol.

Johannes, l'esprit à peine éveillé, se releva en titubant.

Imaginez-vous, le matin, après vous être couché assez tard, réveillé sur le sol de votre chambre, vous massant et les fesses, cuisants d'une douleur due à la précédente chute et, ajouté à ça, une irrépressible envie de bâiller et de retourner dans les bras de Morphée.

Voyez à présent l'état dans lequel se trouvait l'aîné des frères Halbig en ce dimanche matin.

Prenant son courage à deux mains, Johannes se décida à descendre la longue pente de l'escalier afin d'aller dans la bénie cuisine, qui, au sein de ses placards, renfermait les plus beaux trésors : tout ce qu'un adolescent moyen désire ardemment pour commencer une journée, aussi longue soit-elle.

Ouvrant donc ce coffre aux trésors qu'était le placard à petit-déjeuner, Johannes se servit avec des gestes lents. Après un grand bol de café et quelques brioches au Nutella (dans lesquelles on sent plus le Nutella que la brioche), il se leva et rangea son bol.

Il partit ensuite s'installer devant la télévision, à regarder les émissions abrutissantes dont raffolent les ados.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il entendit des pas dans l'escalier, puis, des bruits provenant de la cuisine, le même brouhaha que Johannes avait fait en déjeunant.

Johannes supposa qu'il s'agissait de son petit frère, venant de se lever.

En effet, celui-ci arriva dans la salle à manger, dans la même tenue que son aîné, c'est-à-dire, un t-shirt et un caleçon.

Il avait avec lui un petit paquet de gâteaux au chocolat et s'assit à côté de son frère.

Johannes sourit face à la tête que faisait Fabian le matin. Il demanda l'autorisation de picorer dans les gâteaux. Accès refusé par un gémissement de mécontentement, le propriétaire du paquet ayant la bouche trop pleine pour exprimer un quelconque autre son.

Cela fit rire le plus vieux qui reporta son attention sur la petite boîte à images.

Ils restèrent quelques minutes comme ça, l'un regardant la télévision en silence, l'autre la regardant en s'empiffrant de biscuits chocolatés.

Johannes sentit son cadet frissonner, il ne s'empêcha pas de passer un bras autour des épaules de Fabian et le serra contre lui. La soudaine chaleur humaine en plus du contact avec cette peau douce fit sourire le jeune homme qui consentit, en remerciement, à partager ses précieux gâteaux.

Johannes ne put réprimer un sourire ému, des moments de complicité fraternelle tels que celui-ci lui manquaient et il décida d'en profiter tant que ça durait. Car lui savait que son frère n'occupait pas vraiment la bonne place dans son cœur, il n'occupait pas la place du petit frère, mais celle de l'être aimé et convoité.

Il soupira de dépit. Ce soupir attira l'attention de Fabian, qui, à présent, était parfaitement réveillé.

"Ça va pas, Jo ?" demanda-t-il

Le dénommé Jo sursauta, ne s'attendant pas à cette question.

"Euh… Oui oui, très bien, je…je suis juste un peu fatigué."

Fabian, ayant deviné que quelque chose tracassait son grand frère, ne dit rien, mais se promit de mettre les choses au clair.

Fabian, ayant finit son paquet de gâteaux, partit le jeter à la poubelle, lorsqu'il revint, Johannes n'avait pas bougé d'un poil. Il eut alors très envie de se blottir dans ses bras protecteurs et chauds. Il faisait froid tout de même ! Et lui, il n'était qu'en tenue de nuit !

Ni une, ni deux, il se lova discrètement dans les bras de son frère. Celui-ci mit quelques secondes avant de se rendre compte qu'il y avait un jeune homme de quinze ans blotti contre lui.

Il sourit face à la moue enfantine que Fabian, malgré son âge, affichait à cet instant. Il lui rendit son étreinte, arrachant un soupir de contentement à son petit frère.

Ce léger soupir, parfaitement innocent, eut un effet bœuf sur le plus vieux des deux.

Un effet qui lui mit le rouge aux joues et qui lui donna très envie d'acheter des caleçons plus grands.

Il croisa les doigts pour que Fabian, assit sur ce genoux, ne remarque rien.

C'était sans compter sur les mains baladeuses et discrètes de celui-ci…


	15. Epilogue

**Voilà enfin l'épilogue de cette fiction. Désolée pour mon retard et tout le tintouin, mais j'étais vraiment plus du tout inspirée. J'ai pris sur moi et j'ai quand même écrit un petit épilogue. C'est mieux.**

**En espérant que je ne vous ai pas trop déçus.**

**Bonne lecture !**

**_________________________________**

Quelques années plus tard.

Le jeune Fabian Halbig, ayant alors atteint la tant attendue majorité, se baladait dans les rues de Munich, sans but particulier.

_Il avait passé la fin de son adolescence sous le regard protecteur de son grand frère, mais, depuis cette nuit passée ensemble, ce matin l'un dans les bras de l'autre, rien de plus ne s'était produit. Johannes ne voulait pas entacher son cadet plus qu'il ne l'était déjà, et Fabian approuvait fortement cette idée. Déjà il était honteux de cette première fois forcée avec son aîné, il n'avait pas envie de recommencer._

_Aussi, ils s'étaient contentés de furtifs baisers, de caresses volées au coin d'un couloir. Ces gestes devenaient au fur et à mesure, comment dire ? Habituels._

_Ils s'étaient rendus compte, que même en s'aimant, les deux frères n'étaient pas fait pour être ensemble. Et étrangement, cela les soulageait. _

_A l'entrée de Fabian au lycée, Johannes allait en sortir. Il n'avait jamais retrouvé les enflures qui leur avaient causé tant de tord. Il a donc décidé d'occulter ces souvenirs de sa mémoire, plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Ainsi, il avait noyé son chagrin dans les bras de Fabian, et dans ceux d'une jeune fille, gentille, intelligente, drôle, batteuse._

_Fabian n'était pas gêné de partager son frère, au contraire, cela lui permettait de se détacher en douceur de lui. Même si Johannes n'avait jamais refusé un câlin, un moment de complicité, Fabian essayait de limiter les contacts physiques._

_Il n'eut même plus besoin d'essayer, en vacances à Berlin, il avait rencontré un garçon, parce que oui, Fabian était bi._

_Bref, il avait rencontré un garçon, de son âge, brun, yeux verts, gentil, intelligent, guitariste. _

_Les deux frères avaient alors chacun pris leur route. Johannes avec sa copine. Fabian avec son copain._

_Et tout était mieux ainsi._

Fabian continua sa route, quand son portable sonna, un message.

De Megan, à 19h02 :

Hey p'tit Fabi ! T'as pas oublié le réveillon quand même ?

Le dit Fabi se frappa le front de sa main gantée. Il avait failli oublier, alors qu'il avait la bouteille de champagne qu'il était parti chercher à la main ! Quel idiot il faisait !

Il se mit à courir dans les rues couvertes de neige jusqu'à l'appartement qu'il partageait avec Paul, son petit ami.

Il entra chez lui, essoufflé, et brandit la bouteille en signe de victoire, prétextant la difficulté à en trouver une en cette soirée de Noël.

Il fut chaleureusement accueillit par son frère, Fiona, la petite amie de Jo, Max, Megan et Paul.

Décidément, le petit batteur qui avait bien grandit avait tout pour être heureux. Et la lourde porte de bois se referma sur tout ce petit monde qui s'apprêtait à faire la fête.

_Parce que c'était bien._


End file.
